justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Twist and Shake It
(PS3/Wii DLC) |artist = Ben Wheeler and Tara Chinn (The Girly Team) |year = 2009https://www.apmmusic.com/albums/KPM-0721 |difficulty = (PS3) (Wii) |effort = |nosm = |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = / |gc = Supernova/Caribbean Green |nogm = 5 |lc = Aqua (Remake) |pictos = 62 |nowc = TwistShakeAss (JD3) TwistShakeIt (NOW) |dlc = October 7, 2011 (JD3) January 16, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |dura= 2:23 |kcal= 16 |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesser (P1) Augusta Basile (P2)}}"Twist and Shake It" by Ben Wheeler and Tara Chinn (credited as The Girly Team in-game), is featured on as a Wii DLC and on PS3 as an exclusive song, , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are both girls each with following features: P1 The dancer has neon-cyan hair and a pink and purple hat. She wears a cyan dress with a pink line across the bottom, a dark blue small vest, and navy blue pants. She also wears pink and green shoes, and a red wristband on her right arm. P2 The dancer has purple hair and wears a red and dandelion colored shirt, red short shorts, and red boots. twistshakeass_coach_1@x.png|P1 (Original) Twistshakeit coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) twistshakeass_coach_2@x.png|P2 (Original) Twistshakeit coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The background is red and the floor is black with a purple lighting bolt painted on it. The red wall has pictures like 3 kisses, a guitar, a skull, etc. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine,' '''which are all the same: '''All Gold Moves:' Throw your arms to the side twice. twistandshakeitagm.png|All Gold Moves Tasgm.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia * This is the only PS3 Exclusive song that was not originally made by/for Ubisoft. ** It was however still covered by The Girly Team, an indirect member of Ubisoft. * The song has been made longer for the game; the original version was about 1 minute 59 seconds long. The beginning and the "Ooooooh!" part have been "copy-pasted" between two verses of the second chorus. ** Thus, this is the first song in the series to be extended for a game by Ubisoft as opposed to being shortened. ** This song and Baby Zouk are the only songs from to be made longer for the franchise. * The song's code name in the Just Dance 3 files is an explicit TwistShakeAss, but it has been changed to TwistShakeIt for the remake. * In one of the pictograms, P2's move is reversed. Gallery Twistandshakeasqa.png|''Twist and Shake It'' Twistshakeit.jpg|''Twist and Shake It'' (Remake) TASImenu.png|''Twist and Shake It'' on the menu twist and shake it menu 2016.gif|''Twist and Shake It'' in the menu (2016) 409.png|P1's avatar on and 200409.png|Golden avatar 300409.png|Diamond avatar tasibkgrnd.png|Background tasigameplay.png|Gameplay twist shake it pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos Official Music Video Ben Wheeler & Tara Chinn - Twist and Shake It Teasers Just Dance 3 - Twist and Shake It Wii Footage UK Gameplays Just Dance 3 - Twist And Shake It (PS3 Exclusive) - Girly Team - 5 Stars Twist And Shake It - Just Dance Now - Full Gameplay 5 Estrellas v Just Dance® 2016 - Twist And Shake It - 5 Stars Just Dance China - Twist And Shake It - The Girly Team Cover Twist And Shake It - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 - Twist And Shake It Extractions Just Dance 3 Extract Twist And Shake It References Site Navigation es:Twist and Shake It Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Console Exclusives Category:Covered Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Augusta Basile Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs by The Girly Team Category:Extended Songs